<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At the End of Everything, Hold Onto Anything by danceinpurgatory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391342">At the End of Everything, Hold Onto Anything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory'>danceinpurgatory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, College Dropout, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Nonbinary My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Praise Kink, Reader Insert, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Riding, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, Valentine's Day, even though theyre just mentioned, slightly inspired by night in the woods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to move back to your hometown after dropping out of college. Little did you know that a certain someone had been waiting for you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At the End of Everything, Hold Onto Anything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahoy hoy, readers!</p><p>Uh, so this work takes place in a modern setting, thus it won't really follow the Fire Emblem canon (of course, I did try my best to make a reference to it through character interactions). This is also the first time I've ever attempted at this kind of writing, so I hope it's okay(ish).</p><p>By the way, this counts as a Valentine's special because I say so. And there's smut.</p><p>Also, Corrin goes by they/them in this work (even though they're just mentioned and don't actually make an appearance).</p><p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The breeze was cold, delivering the autumn winds as it traveled. Leaves fell from the looming trees, assuming a crisp orange hue. Autumn is said to represent adulthood and maturity. And, to be frank, whoever said that wasn't necessarily wrong.</p><p>You had just finished unpacking your things. You had just moved back to your hometown. Why? Well, you wanted to resume your aimless former life and catch up on those you left behind. So you dropped out of college, moved back, and... yeah.</p><p>In fact, there was one person in particular you yearned to see again. You just weren't sure if that person still lived here.</p><p>It's better to just not get your hopes up, though...</p><p>
  <strong>◇ ◇ ◇</strong>
</p><p>A few days have passed, and already you're starting to feel a little glum.</p><p>Things have changed here. Your friends, the town, the venues... <em>everything</em>. It's almost as though everything's moved on without you.</p><p>Your friends have grown and changed. They have jobs now. They almost seemed alien to you now. Or was it the other way around?</p><p>Nah, it had to be them.</p><p>Anyways, there was still this one place in town you liked that was still around. It was a local bar you used to sneak into from time to time, namely because they had a cocktail-type arcade machine called "Galaga," and you would always sneak in to play it.</p><p>Looking back, you're actually rather thankful that the bartender pretended not to see you when you did.</p><p>And admittedly, you actually did have a drink or two a few years before you were of legal age to drink. Thankfully, you dodged a huge bullet when your mother took you here for your "first drink" since the bartender covered for you.</p><p>Good times...</p><p>But even the bar itself had changed. The bar had been renovated to fit in with more modern times (it was actually more like a club than a bar now). Nevertheless, you were relieved that it was at least still there.</p><p>You could hear the music from across the street. Sighing, you decided to enter. Whether it was for nostalgic reasons or simply because of an obscure sense of curiosity, you'd never know.</p><p>
  <strong>◇ ◇ ◇</strong>
</p><p>You took a sip of your drink as you stared at the others abhorrently, jealous that those freaks were able to find their "special someone" before you (even if it was just some weird hookup). It disgusted you. But perhaps it was all just in your head. Nonetheless, you were still pretty pissed.</p><p>Of course, this burning flame of jealousy died down a bit when notice a familiar face sitting next to you—Hinoka. Hinoka was a good friend of yours. She was a serious girl who didn't take shit from anyone. And admittedly, you still thought it was the funniest thing ever when she knocked the shit out of this one jackass who attempted to flirt with her, only to offend her in the process.</p><p>Anyway, you were a bit surprised to find that Hinoka of all people decided to come to a place like this. "H-Hinoka?!" you practically yelped. "Dude, I haven't seen you in forever!"</p><p>"Hm? Oh, hey (Y/N)," she responded, sipping out of her flask. "What're you doing here? Weren't you going to college out-of-state?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah, funny story," you began. "I kinda, sorta dropped out."</p><p>"Oh, really? How come?"</p><p>"Do you promise not to laugh?"</p><p>"Of course. We've been friends for gods-know-how-long. You can tell me anything."</p><p>"Okay..." You inhaled deeply, then turned back to her. "I wanted to go back to being an aimless nobody and return to my friends and family."</p><p>It went silent for a moment before Hinoka let out a soft sigh. "Is that it?"</p><p>"Pretty much..." Technically, it wasn't. Of course, you weren't willing to admit that.</p><p>"I'm not going to judge you or think less of you for it," Hinoka began. "But I believe you could've done better. Honestly."</p><p>"Yeah, I know..."</p><p>Those were words you didn't want to hear at all, but you knew that Hinoka was just being a good friend. You couldn't be mad at her for that.</p><p>You took a sip, still feeling a bit glum. You're odds of actually getting to see a certain somebody were already low, but you feared that you might not even get to see them. Possibly ever again.</p><p>This certain somebody wasn't just "anybody." This somebody—a girl, to be exact—was someone you had your eyes on. In fact, you could've even said that you were infatuated with them. But being the dick you were back then, you left without even so much as a goodbye. Or at least, you thought you were a dick for it.</p><p>But that wasn't until you heard a soft, smooth voice that your mood suddenly skyrocketed. When you turned around, you saw her—a purple-haired woman sitting right next to you. You nearly spit out your drink (like a fucking idiot). It was her!</p><p>"C-C-Camilla?!" you squeaked.</p><p>She turned to you, a large smile spreading across her face. "(Y/N)? Oh, what a wonderful surprise~!" she said as she wrapped her arms around you, practically squeezing the life out of you. When she did so, her large breasts squished into your face. It was pleasant, but a bit cliché. You've seen something like this in a few anime and manga, and honestly, you now realize that it really isn't like they make it seem.</p><p>"I missed you so much," she cooed. You shifted your head so that you could speak. "Ah... I missed you, too."</p><p>Camilla eventually let go, then reached out to hold your hands. "Why don't we go somewhere else? We have quite a bit to catch up on, you know." As she spoke, you could tell that she was a bit disgusted by the mere presence of Hinoka. But that was to be expected. The two didn't neccessarily get along well. Hinoka seemed to be glaring at the purple-haired woman with the same amount of disgust.</p><p>"Y-Yeah, okay," was all you could utter. Camilla flashed you a warm smile, gently pulling you along and leading you outside.</p><p>
  <strong>◇ ◇ ◇</strong>
</p><p>"Where have you been all this time? I missed you <em>so</em> much."</p><p>The two of you were now at your house. It was your idea, but it was a bit lackluster (in your opinion), and you hoped that Camilla wasn't secretly judging you for it. Well, it wasn't like you could've just waltzed into town and bought a fucking mansion or some shit.</p><p>"Ah... I went off to college. You know that."</p><p>"Oh, that's right. And how did that turn out for you?"</p><p>
  <em>Again with that question...</em>
</p><p>"I...dropped out." You practically bit your tongue as you confessed that to her.</p><p>"Oh? How come?"</p><p>"Because..." You breathed in a sharp inhale. "I wanted to come back. Get all that pressure off of my shoulders. And..."</p><p>Gods, at a time like this, you wished you were dead.</p><p>"The truth is, I...wanted to be with you. I've always had my eyes on you, Camilla. I've dreamt of you for countless nights, wishing that I could just be in your arms and cuddle the shit out of you. That by some stupid luck I'd one day be yours. College was hard, Camilla, not because of the pressure, but because I missed you so fucking much."</p><p>At this point, the words just flowed out of you. Camilla seemed to be hooked on every word you managed to spew out.</p><p>"You're the only woman for me. I was a mess back there because you're just so perfect. I could never focus in my courses because I could never get you out of my head. Because I love you, Camilla, so very fucking much."</p><p>After confessing your feelings for her, you didn't think you could even bring yourself to look at her directly due to sheer embarrasment. You winced, expecting her to laugh at your feelings. To your surprise though, Camilla just stood up and approached you, bringing her fingers to your chin to guide your gaze to her face, before planting her lips onto yours. It felt...great.</p><p>To be honest, this was the best kiss you've ever had. You can't really say it was your first, though, since you've had a few girlfriends back when you were going to college up state. Ever since you left, you had a huge hole inside that you desperately tried to fill, although things didn't really work out for you. You fought with one of them, the second cheated on you with some douchebag, and the rest were just hookups or one night stands. There was no woman out there that was like Camilla. Yeah, it was pretty hella depressing, but you knew that after this, that hole would finally be filled.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, your lips parted. The sensation still lingered within you, though, whether it was because of happiness, your libido, or maybe both. One thing's for certain, though: Camilla tasted really fucking good.</p><p>"Damn," you spoke. "That...was awesome."</p><p>"You liked it?" Camilla giggled. "I'm glad. I've been waiting so very long to do that."</p><p>"Have you, now? Well, I'm happy that I got my feelings through to you. Uh...assuming that you reciprocate, that is."</p><p>Camilla gave you a kiss on the forehead. "Of course. And you know...the others missed you just as much. Especially sweet little Corrin, the poor thing was so sad to see you go."</p><p>Corrin was a good friend of yours as well. The two of you would hang out all the time, to the point to where you remember pretty much everything about them. Not that you thought they were repulsive, of course. You simply enjoyed their company. The two of you would mostly play video games, but you did other things as well, such as eat lunch together or watch movies.</p><p>You missed those times... maybe you should go visit them.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that," you responded. "Now then, there was actually something I've been wanting to do with you."</p><p>"Oh?" Camilla let out a confused yet intrigued sound. "Whatever might that be, sweetie?"</p><p>
  <strong>◇ ◇ ◇</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bon appétit!"</em>
</p><p>You brought a few dishes to the table, decked out in red tablecloth and lit candles. Seeing as it was Valentine's Day, you thought that it would be nice to have a fancy(ish?) dinner with the woman who was now your girlfriend. This town didn't offer much in the way of good eats, so you took it upon yourself to cook them up in the comfort of your own home. You had gotten pretty good at cooking after you moved off to go to college, so you didn't have much to worry about in that department.</p><p>You brought a bottle of red wine and poured it into your glasses. It wasn't the most "high-class" wine in the world, but it certainly wasn't cheap, either. Some smooth jazz was playing in the background, too. You took a seat and said, "You know, you look <em>really</em> gorgeous. I mean...you always have, but..."</p><p>Camilla chuckled, taking a sip of her wine. "Awh, you've always been so cute when you trip over your words. I can't help but fawn over it."</p><p>"Damn... And here I thought I was looking like a complete fucking buffoon."</p><p>"Oh, I could never think that way of you. You went through all this trouble just to make me feel special, after all."</p><p>Ah... She always knew the right things to say. What a goddess.</p><p>"So," you began, sipping your wine and attempting to be seductive about it (although you hoped that you didn't look like an idiot doing so). "What have you been up to all this time? Now's a great time to catch up on everything."</p><p>"Ah, well, I just recently got a job downtown. I get paid a pretty good amount, so I've been able to take good care of by beautiful siblings easier. Well... Corrin and Elise, anyway."</p><p>"They still live with you?" you asked, stifling a bit of laughter. You didn't mean to be disrespectful; it was just a bit laughable to you.</p><p>"Oh, of course! Corrin is still pursuing their academic career, and Elise is still a bit too young to move out on her own. So, naturally, it's my job as their big sister to take care of them. We're still keeping in touch with Xander and Leo, though they're off pursuing their own affairs elsewhere."</p><p>"That...makes sense."</p><p>Camilla was almost like a mother to her siblings... It made you feel a bit jealous. Yeah, you had parents, but they hardly ever paid attention to you since they were always busy working. Because of this, any kind of relationship with them was pretty much nonexistent. It didn't really help that you didn't have any siblings, either.</p><p>"Oh? What's wrong, sweetheart?"</p><p>Camilla seemed to have sensed the uneasiness within you, much to your surprise. "O-Oh, uh, nothing. I was just thinking, that's all."</p><p>"About your parents?"</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Camilla had known about your relationship (or, lack of, per se) for a while now, ever since you vented to her about it one day. To be honest, you never expected her to remember that.</p><p>You nodded, slowly, letting her know that she was right on the mark, as painful as it was.</p><p>"(Y/N), sweetie, you shouldn't worry so much about them. Even if they weren't close to you nor cared for you, you still have me! I care about you so, so much, and I always have. Even when you left, I continued to care deeply for you and your wellbeing."</p><p>"But aren't you upset that I just...left? Without even saying goodbye? Aren't you upset by how selfish I was back then?"</p><p>"Of course not, (Y/N). I could never be upset with you. You had your reasons. And besides, I knew you'd come home. That's why I waited. I've waited years for you to finally return. And now...here we are. Sitting at your table in your home."</p><p>...</p><p>You didn't know what to say. Camilla seemed to stand by you no matter what, even though you practically abandoned her for something better, and she was fully aware of that fact. Her little speech brought tears to your eyes. Gods, you loved her so much.</p><p>"Thank you..." you said with a sniffle.</p><p>"Aww, don't cry, darling. It'll be okay now. You're home." Camilla got up and came over to where you were sitting, turning you around and embracing you.</p><p>"T-That's right," you sniffled. "And I'm not leaving again. By your side is where I want to be, even if it's in a hellhole of a town like this. I'm not leaving you ever again."</p><p>Camilla smiled against your forehead, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "That's so sweet, (Y/N). I'll always...<em>always</em> be by your side, too, no matter what."</p><p>"I'm...<em>happy</em>," was all you could utter.</p><p>"Hey," Camilla said, releasing you. "How about we have a little<em> "fun?"</em> You know, since it's Valentine's Day? And a reunion? It'll be much more romantic that way."</p><p>To be frank, you've had wet dreams about Camilla even while you were away, so the thought of actually having sex wasn't a bad idea.</p><p>"Okay," you replied. "Let's do it." You weren't sure if it was because you were practically half-wine now, but you were feeling pretty adventurous.</p><p>Smiling, Camilla reached for your hand and led you to your bedroom.</p><p>•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</p><p>[⚠️] <strong>SMUT BEGINS HERE!!</strong> [⚠️]</p><p>•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•</p><p>Upon entering the room, Camilla pinned you down onto the soft mattress of your bed. It was rather large for someone who slept alone, but at least it was comfy.</p><p>"Ah... How I'd prayed this day would come," you said, a sly smile spreading across your face.</p><p>"As have I, my darling. Now then, let's have some fun, <em>shall we</em>~?"</p><p>Without giving you time to react, Camilla pressed her lips onto yours once more, this time much more passionately. You melted into the kiss, returning it in full as your hands began to wander. Soon, without realizing it, your hands rested upon the rather large bump of her chest and squeezing them, as if your hands suddenly developed a mind of their own. This earned a surprised moan from the woman, but you used this to your advantage, allowing your tongue to enter her mouth.</p><p>From there, the kiss became heated and heavier as you two fought for dominance. Although you had pride that you were going to win, Camilla suddenly turned the tables by sneakily squeezing your ass, catching you off guard and allowing Camilla full access to the inside of your mouth.<em> 'Damn,'</em> you thought.<em> 'She's good.' </em></p><p>Camilla's wet muscle explored your crevice, making sure to reach every nook and cranny that could possibly be found. Once she felt like she was done (and when you two were practically gasping for air), she parted, a thick string of saliva connecting your lips. Your lungs burned, but it was all worth it if it means you'll get a good fuck out of this.</p><p>"(Y/N)..." she managed to call your name in between pants. "You tasted...so good. Are you ready...for the main course, my love?"</p><p>"I-I've waited...so long for this...give it everything...you've got!"</p><p>Camilla took the signal, then proceeded to strip herself of her clothes. And you had to admit, her naked form took your breath away in an instant. Yeah, you've seen naked women in the past (both in person and in porn), but Camilla... She was just the most beautiful one of all.</p><p>Of course, you followed suit. You began undressing yourself as well, until you were barenaked as well. You stared into her eyes, wondering what she had in store for you. Whatever it was, though, you knew you were going to enjoy it.</p><p>Camilla suddenly aligned herself with your frame, her womanhood almost directly on top of yours. After she got into position, she lowered it and began grinding it into yours. Immediately, the sensation of the friction began to kick in, and you <em>loved it</em>. So much so that you began to let out a series of soft moans.</p><p>"My, what beautiful moans you have...and they're all mine~."</p><p>As she grinded against you, she brought her hands up to your chest to fondle with your breasts. She marveled at their squishiness, as if they were putty in her hands. You moaned a bit louder every time she squeezed or pinched them, although frankly you were starting to get a bit annoyed by her teasing.</p><p>"C-Camilla... I... a-ah~!" You wanted to express your annoyance, but you found that it was a bit hard to do so.</p><p>"Oh? Use your words, darling. What is it?"</p><p>"I...I want... nghh... <em>I want</em>..." You knew exactly what she was trying to get you to do, and as much as you tried, you only got so far before letting out more moans.</p><p>"You want <em>what</em>, sweetie? Come on, tell me what it is you desire~."</p><p><em>Fucking hell</em>.</p><p>"You t-to...fuck me..."</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I...I want you... ah~! To...fuck me! Ca-Camilla, just fuck me already...<em>please</em>!"</p><p>Camilla planted a kiss on your forehead. "Good girl. And since you asked nicely, I'll grant you your wish."</p><p>She let go of your breasts and got to work, picking up the pace as her pussy grinded into yours. This increased friction caused your moans to increase in volume and pitch...until she suddenly stopped.</p><p>You whined at the loss of contact as you practically begged for her through your gaze. Your pussy was not happy with you right now.</p><p>"Now now, sweet thing. I'm not through with you yet," she reassured. And before you knew it, she'd dived down in between your thighs.</p><p>When she did, she almost immediately stuck her tongue into your drenched clit. She seemed to be eating you out now.</p><p>Dammit, what an enigma she was.</p><p>Camilla swirled her tongue around, making sure to feel every part of your womanhood that she could reach, earning bountiful moans from you. Before long, you could feel your climax approaching.</p><p>"C-Camilla...<em>I'm gonna cum</em>!"</p><p>She lifted her head for a moment and said, "Go ahead, my dear. Cum whenever you want," before dipping back in and continuing.</p><p>Before long, your climax swept over you, and you ejaculated. Camilla swallowed your semen before lifting once more and crawling over you. "You taste wonderful, (Y/N). Would you like to taste yourself?"</p><p>"Sure...why not?"</p><p>Camilla pressed her lips against yours, allowing you to taste your own love juices. It tasted strange, but oddly sweet...?</p><p>What was wrong with you?</p><p>After a short while, Camilla plopped down next to you, wrapping her arms around you and resting your head against her bare bosom.</p><p>"Did you enjoy that?" she asked sleepily.</p><p>"Of course. You're the best fuck I've ever had. And will have, for that matter," you responded, wrapping your arms around her in return.</p><p>"Oh?" She seemed rightfully puzzled by your remark.</p><p>"Eh...I'll explain tomorrow. Right now, we should get some sleep. I'm exhausted from that."</p><p>"Very well. And tomorrow we can go visit my lovely siblings if you'd like. I'm sure they'll be very excited to see you."</p><p>"Yeah...I'd like that. A lot."</p><p>You rolled the covers over the two of you as Camilla planted one last kiss on your forehead.</p><p>"I love you so much, (Y/N). I'm so happy that you've decided to stay. I missed you very, very much."</p><p>"I love you too, Camilla. I'd be more than happy to stay as long as you're with me. I missed you just as much."</p><p>Camilla snuggled into you, her eyes fluttering from drowziness. "Goodnight, my dearest."</p><p>You closed your heavy eyelids and snuggled into her as well. "Goodnight, baby. I'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>The two of you drifted off into a pleasant sleep, happy in each other's loving embrace, with high hopes for what the future may hold.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Believe it or not, there were actually A LOT of ideas that didn't make it into the final version. Mainly because I couldn't work them into the story no matter how hard I tried.</p><p>But I'm also extremely content with how it turned out. In fact, this is probably by far the best shit I've ever written...and that's saying something (especially since I still suck ass at writing smut). Also this took a few weeks to finish.</p><p>I also wanna see what you guys think about this type of writing. I've been looking into a new writing style for a while, and I decided to experiment with it in this work. Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated.</p><p>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and happy (late) Valentines Day~!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>